My Personal PJO Oneshot Collection
by JudgeLord
Summary: This is a collection of PJO oneshots. Give me suggestions on pairings, and I'll try to write them.
1. Chapter 1

**(** **Hey, so this is just something I'm going to try, It's my first One-shot.)**

Annabeth sat alone on the beach. It was a few years after the defeat of Gaea. Leo had returned with Calypso, the gods were treating their children better, and the Roman and Greek camps had been combined in the original location of Camp Half-blood. The camp is now known as **Camp Hero**.

Despite all this good news, Annabeth was still sad. She missed Percy

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The conch horn blew, signalling that is was time for dinner. Annabeth walked to the now expanded dining pavilion._

 _On her way, she had someone call her name. She turned around, and saw Percy running towards her._

" _What's the matter, Seaweed Brain?" She asked._

 _Percy stopped when he reached her, panting hard. "I… Quest… Go… Important…" He managed to say._

 _Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Did you forget how to speak again?"._

 _Percy glared at her playfully, "No, I just ran her from the other side of camp. I wanted to tell you, that, I'm leaving immediately to go on and important quest. It… It might take awhile, but just know that I'm never going to leave you. I'll always remain faithful to you. I swear on the Styx that I'll return to you."_

 _Annabeth was shocked. You just swore on the the river Styx that he'd return to her. A smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Idiot.", she said._

 _Percy smirked, "You know you love me."_

 _Annabeth shrugged, "True. Bu-" She was cut off when Percy pressed his lips gently onto hers. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, but it soon turned into a full-blown makeout session. Just as it was starting to get really good, Percy pulled away. Smiling at a scowling Annabeth, he said, "I've got to go.". Annabeth tried to grab him and pull him into another kiss, but he was too quick. He quickly jumped away from her, too far away for her to grab him. He turned and ran toward the border of camp. Annabeth scowled at his back, "You owe me a kiss!", she called out, before walking to the dining pavilion._

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

Annabeth sighed, remembering the day he left. It had been eleven months. Annabeth was wondering if he'd ever return… _Of course he'll return! He swore on the Styx that he would!_

She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

"I miss you Percy. A lot. I wish you were sitting beside me right now." She said aloud to herself.

"I've missed you too, Wise Girl. A lot." A voice said behind her.

She quickly scrambled up and whirled around. "Percy!" She exclaimed, running to him and tackling him in a hug.

"I love you, Wise Girl." He said, hugging her back.

Annabeth suddenly pulled away, and slapped him.

"How could you leave me for eleven months? ELEVEN MONTHS!?" She shouted.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. He now had a red spot on his cheek. "Well, I, uh… I need to ask you a question.".

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Ask away."

Percy took a deep breath. He sank down to one knee, and took a red velvet box out of his pocket.

Annabeth's eyes were wide, tears of joy sliding down her face.

Percy opened the box to reveal a silver and gold ring with an engraving that said, ' _Wise Girl, I'll love you forever'._

He took another deep breath, "Annabeth, Wise Girl, will you marry me?".

She tried to form words, but nothing came out.

Percy mistook her silence as rejection. Sighing, he started to put the box away. Before he could, Annabeth yanked him up by his shirt, and kissed him passionately. They both pulled away, gasping for breath. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!", Annabeth practically squealed with delight.

Grinning, Percy put the beautiful ring around her finger.

They sat down on the beach for awhile. Annabeth cuddled close to Percy.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."


	2. Chapter 2: Caleo

**Here's the second oneshot! Enjoy!**

 **P.S: I've heard many people dislike Jasper/Jiper. To be honest, I kind of dislike them as well.**

 **P.P.S: JL is fine.**

Calypso couldn't believe it. She was actually free from that wretched island she once called home. She had seen so many new things. She'd been to London, Paris, Los Angeles, Las Vegas (She had taken a liking to gambling), Washington D.C, Tokyo, Manila, Hong Kong, Greece, and, where she currently was now, Dallas. She marveled at modern money. She was surprised by modern technology. The first time Leo showed her a cell phone, she nearly died of a heart attack.

Calypso, however, was saddened by all of the pollution created by cars, or as she refers to them, 'Stupid, disgusting, noisy beasts'. Her sadness was only deepened when she learned that the great god Pan, Lord of the Wild, had faded.

She was utterly speechless when Leo explained to her about airplanes. She couldn't believe that mortals had actually found a non-magical way to fly.

Overall, though, she enjoyed the modern world. With all of it's conveniences, she didn't really have to do much, although she did like getting her hands dirty from time-to-time.

Calypso was free, and able to enjoy the world. And it was all thanks to that scrawny, impish, Latino boy known as Leo Valdez.

She soooo hated being here with him. No, that was sarcasm. She loved him, even though she'd never admit it. Probably. Besides, he already knew.

"Hellooooooooooo? Earth to Calypso? Anyone home?" Leo asked, waving a hand in front of her face, and grinning that impish grin, the one that annoyed her so much, yet made her want to lean over and kiss him. They were at a park, sitting on a bench, resting before moving on to the next destination. All three of them(Calypso, Leo, and Festus) were wary of flying again. They had a little accident involving a flock of ducks, a frying pan, and an airplane. Anyways though, I'm straying a little from the topic.

Calypso sighed, rolling her eyes, "Yes Leo, I'm still here." She answered sarcastically- something she'd become accustomed to. "I was simply thinking." She continued.

"About what?" Leo asked, "How incredibly good-looking I am?"

Calypso shrugged, "Odysseus looked better than you." She joked.

Leo seemed to deflate a bit. See, he loved Calypso, though he'd never admit it. Probably. It always saddened him when she talked about how great men from her past were.

Noticing this, Calypso sighed again. She stood up, and slowly scooted closer to him.

Leo, not noticing that she got up, stared down at his lap. Once Calypso reached him, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Did I mention it was past ten PM? No sane person would be at a public park at this time. Obviously, the pair wasn't sane.

Leo, noticing the weight of her head on his shoulders, lifted his own head up. Slowly, and carefully, he put his arm around Calypso and pulled her closer. He half expected Calypso to punch him, although she did no such thing.

Calypso randomly mumbled something that Leo couldn't understand, "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Was the answer. Although Leo felt that she answered too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Ye-well… No…"

"Then what did you say?"

"I don't remember."

Leo sighed in frustration. Then, he suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Calypso?" He said softly.

She turned to him, "Ye-" She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own.

Calypso didn't register what was happening at first, but once she did, she began to kiss him back. They just melted into each other. They were perfect match. Calypso felt shivers go up and down her spine as Leo, carefully, moved her onto his lap. Her hands went up to his hair, and soon they were hopelessly entangled in the mess of hair on Leo's head. Meanwhile, one of Leo's arms went around Calypso's waist, to keep her from falling off his lap, and the other one wastracing circles on her back. He gently suckled on her bottom lip, causing a soft moan of pleasure to escape her.

Their kissing intensified quickly. It became more passionate. Neither one of the two wanted to stop, but they eventually needed to breath. They both pulled away gasping, and Calypso found herself staring into the eyes of a smirking Leo.

"So now, Calypso, are you ready to tell me what you said earlier?" Leo asked.

Calypso sighed in defeat, "I… I said that I love you…" She said, wincing.

Leo's smirk melted instantly, into a warmer smile. He pulled Calypso into a hug.

"Don't worry, I love me too." Leo said.

"Shut up, Valdez."

"Okay, Cally."

"Did you just call me Cally?"

"Yep. I did."

"I hate you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

And with that, the pair fell asleep in eachother's arms.

 **So, what did ya think about the second one?**

 **P.S: Caleo might just be my favorite ship. It's at least in the top 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reynico

**Hey! So, I've gotten some requests to do Pertemis. I want to know if I should.**

When you think about it, Nico really has had a sad life. Zeus killed his mother. Then he got stuck in that stupid hotel for seventy-something years. Then, boom! His sister dies. So, he really had a reason to be scowling at this moment.

Nico was in Camp Jupiter at the moment(ambassador of Pluto business). He was sitting at on the bank of the Little Tiber, deep in thought, so when someone walked up behind him, he didn't notice.

Reyna hated seeing Nico so sad. She had felt his pain on the quest to return the Athena Parthenos. She had seen what he'd gone threw. She knew she shouldn't be having these thoughts. Many people still supported Octavian's beliefs. If they knew what she was thinking, they'd try to have her stripped of her Praetorship. She couldn't help it though. She had grown close to Nico. She had developed feelings for him.

Every time Reyna saw Nico like this, she felt the urge to hug him. Hundreds of times she'd felt the urge, and hundreds of times she'd resisted it.

But not this time. Before she even understood what was happening, she was already kneeling, with her arms wrapped around Nico. She could feel him tense at her touch.

Still not seeing who it was, Nico began to speak, "Who dares to touch me? I don't like being touched." He said in a quiet voice, which made it even scarier. HIs eyes radiated anger, in a dark, deathly way.

"Sorry…" Reyna said, releasing him, and sitting back.

Once Nico realized who had hugged him, his eyes softened, "It's okay. I didn't know it was you."

Reyna raised an eyebrow, "And why does that make a difference?"

Nico shrugged, "I assumed we were friends."

"We are friends." Reyna said, smiling.

"Then that's why it makes a difference." Nico answered simply.

"Why, though?" Reyna was confused.

"Because I don't have many friends."

Reyna practically felt her heart break with these six simple words. Add that to the sad look on Nico's face, and it made her, Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, want to cry.

"Nico… I-"

"Shut up. You wouldn't understand." Nico cut her off, with more harshness in his tone than he intended. "You wouldn't understand what it's like to lose as much as I have."

"You're right. I don't understand what you've been through." Reyna sighed, and got up to leave.

Nico, surprised at her answer, called to her, "Wait! I'm sorry. Please stay."

"Really?" Reyna was even more surprised at Nico's answer. He never asked anyone to so stay. She sat down next to him, and listened to the powerful sound of the Little Tiber rushing by.

"Yeah… You remind me of Bianca. Both of you cared about me. You're both strong, smart, funny, pretty-" Nico's pale face reddened quickly. "I, uh, I mean, you're both kind to fun to be around."

Reyna smiled slightly when Nico slipped with his words. "I'm fun to be around?"

Nico reddened even more, "Um, yeah…"

Reyna laughed at his embarrassment, causing him to glare at her.

"Stop laughing at me!" Nico practically barked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Reyna got her laughter under control. "It's just REALLY funny to see you so embarrassed."

"Yeah, I bet it is…" Nico actually sounded hurt.

Reyna instantly felt bad, "Hey. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how DID you mean it?" Nico looked away from her.

"I... " She sighed, "Look Nico, I'm sorry for laughing at you."

Nico didn't answer. The two just sat in silence for awhile, listening to the Little Tiber rush by them. Without releasing it, they had both moved closer together. They both felt something touching their own hand. They both looked down at the same time, only to find their hands touching. Blushing, they both pulled their hands away, and sat in silence again.

"It's okay, Reyna." Nico finally said, "I know you didn't mean it that way, it's just, everyone has always made fun of me. I'm just used to reacting that way. I know I shouldn't be so harsh on you… I know I'm lucky to have a friend like you… The thing is, I just don't know if I should be happy that we're friends, or sad that that's all we'll be…"

Reyna was shocked. Nico basically just admitted he liked her. Her wildest dreams were starting to come true.

Nico just sat there, staring at the ground. He didn't think she could possibly like him back. What she did next surprised him. She planted a kiss on his cheek, then snuggled into his side.

"I feel the same way…" She whispered.

Nico put an arm around her, holding her tightly.

And so they sat like that for awhile, listening to the Little Tiber rush by. Neither of them wanted to take it further at that moment. They wanted to take things slowly. But, one thing is for sure.

This is the start of something beautiful.

 **What do you guys think? I feel like it wasn't as good as the last one.**


	4. PoseidonxSally Is there a name for this?

**Soooooooooo…. You guys requested this, so here ya go!**

 **On a more serious note though, I may actually stop writing these one-shots. I've had a few friends say that my work is "stupid" and "disgusting". If people actually don't like this, then I'll stop. I'll leave it up to you guys. I'll let you vote. Leave a review saying either "yes" or "no". If more people vote "yes", I'll continue, if more people vote, "no", I'll stop.**

 **Anyways though, enjoy possibly the last chapter in this collection!**

Sally sat alone in the cabin in Montauk.

She stared down at the infant in her arms. He had his father's sea green eyes, the ones that, even at a young age, had the ability to mesmerize anyone. He was a cute, helpless little thing. As helpless as he was, anyone that saw him could just sense that he would do something great in his lifetime. He was truly an amazing baby.

Sally was so transfixed on the baby, that she didn't notice the man that had suddenly appeared in front of her. Until he cleared his throat.

Sally looked up quickly, surprised. The person she had least expected to see ever again, was here. Poseidon. God of the sea. And horses. And earthquakes. The list goes on for awhile.

"Poseidon? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to see me anymore." Sally said, slight anger creeping into her voice.

"I wanted to see you, one last time." Poseidon answered softly. He sat beside her on the sofa that was in the cabin.

Sally sighed, all angry feelings she may have felt toward the god quickly leaking away.

"He looks like you." She said, gently running her hand across the baby's cheek. "I hope that is an indication that he'll be strong."

Poseidon smiled, "Oh, he'll be strong, alright. But not because of me, but because he had the greatest woman alive to take care of him.

Sally blushed at his comment. She gently rocked the sleeping infant in her arms, before speaking to Poseidon again.

"So, this is the last time we'll see each other?" She asked the question. The one she dreaded the answer to.

Poseidon nodded, "I'm afraid so. If I could have my way, I would stay with you. But I can't, not with the pact. Zeus would be angry with me."

"Yes. I understand." Sally said sadly, gently putting the sleeping baby into a crib. "I just wish there was a way around this."

She sat back down next to Poseidon, resting her head on his chest.

"So do I." Poseidon said, before standing up, much to Sally's dismay. "I have to leave now. If I can… I'll try to visit you."

Sally nodded sadly, sighing.

Poseidon planted a kiss on her forehead, before stepping toward the door. He paused in the doorway. "Have you found a name for him yet?"

Sally smiled at this, "Yes. I have named him Perseus."

Although Sally could only see Poseidon's back, she knew he was smiling as well.

"A good name. It suits him." Poseidon responded, stepping outside, then vanishing into mist.

Sally watched him go, a deep sadness felt in every part of her, as she saw the first person to truly capture her heart, leave. Forever.

 **Short chapter. Sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5: Frazel

**Hey! So, I've had a few of you guys tell me to continue, and some of my friends apologized, and encouraged me to continue writing, so, here it is! The next one-shot! Woooooo! Get excited! Or not. Your choice.**

 **Wait a second… *Facepalm* Dangit. How/why the heck did I do that? I'm just now noticing that I put "Right" instead of "Write" in the summary. I'm an idiot.**

Frank loved to go anywhere with Hazel. Oh, it didn't really matter where, as long as he was with her. So, the fact that he was going on a dangerous mission didn't really have much of an effect on him. Wanna guess why? Because Hazel was going with him.

They were supposed to find and destroy the remaining monsters, the ones that survived the second giant war. They'd been going around the country for months now, eradicating small pockets of monsters. There was one group of monsters left.

Frank and Hazel were _supposed_ to be destroying this last group of monsters. Oh, but that could wait. I mean, they _were_ in Washington D.C, their nation's capital. A place neither had ever been. They'd spent the day sightseeing, and now they were checking into a hotel for the night.

"Today was fun." Hazel said, after they'd walked into their room, "Thanks for taking me sightseeing."

Frank smiled, "Anything for you." He walked over to where his girlfriend was standing, and made to kiss her. However, at the last second, he pulled back quickly and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders.

"Frank!" Hazel squealed, struggling half-heartedly.

"Yeah Hazel?" Frank said, plopping her down on the bed, and sitting beside her.

Hazel smirked, having an idea. She kissed Frank, but quickly pulled away.

Frank pouted, "Hey... Why'd you do that?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe to get you back?"

"Oh." Was all Frank said, still pouting.

Sighing Hazel, pulled him into another kiss, this one longer, deeper.

Frank could feel Hazel smile against his lips. He lifted her up so that he was holding her, effectively deepening the kiss. Hazel wrapped her legs around him, deepening the kiss even more. They stayed like that for awhile before finally breaking away.

Frank put Hazel down, and glanced over at the clock. It was 9:00.

"We should get to sleep. We have to take care of that group of monsters, and then make it back to Camp Jupiter by the end of the week." Frank said.

Hazel nodded, and scooted over on the bed, making room for Frank.

Frank laid down on the bed next to Hazel, before turning the light off. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Hazel." Frank mumbled to her.

"Goodnight." Hazel mumbled back.

Soon Hazel's breathing changed. She was asleep. Frank thought of all the good times he'd shared with Hazel. She was the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep.

Unsurprisingly, Frank's dreams were filled with a certain daughter-of-Pluto.

 **Yeah, yeah. I know it's not that great. Oh well, Frazel is a little out of my comfort zone when it comes to writing one-shots.**


	6. Thaluke? Sorry if this is bad

**Thank you, all of you that have stuck with me up until now. I can't tell you how bad/stupid I feel.**

 **This takes place shortly after Sea of Monsters, but before The Titan's Curse.**

 **Oh yeah, new chapter.**

 **Please don't kill me…**

 **This isn't going to end well, is it?**

She was alive.

Thalia was alive.

And she was at camp.

Luke sighed, looking around. He was currently hiding within the Camp Half-blood border, in the woods. It was night.

After making sure the area was clear, he quickly darted toward the cabin.

Zeus's cabin.

Quietly, he tried to open the door, only to find it was locked.

He smirked, knowing he could pick any lock. He placed his hand on the lock, and concentrated.

Soon he heard a 'click', as the door was unlocked.

Once again moving quietly, he stepped inside, and closed the door behind him.

And there she was.

Thalia Grace.

She was asleep, right in front of him.

He didn't want to kill her. In fact, he didn't want to harm her at all.

No, he just wanted to have a friendly chat.

Luke walked toward the sleeping form of his old friend. He gently shook her.

"Thalia. Wake up" He said.

And she woke up.

And she shocked him.

And he went flying, into the wall.

"Luke. You traitor. Did you come here to kill me?" Thalia had her arm raised, sparks flying off her fingertips.

Luke stood up, "No… I-I just wanted to talk."

Luke's shirt was black from where he was shocked. He has a slightly concerned expression on his face. He was unarmed, and Thalia's powers greatly exceeded his.

Thalia's already angry expression seemed to turn into an even angrier expression, if that's even possible.

"You snuck into camp, and broke into my cabin… To talk. I'm sorry Luke, but we are beyond talking. Annabeth told me what you did... " Thalia shook her head. "I can't believe you would do this to anyone. I know your relationship with your dad isn't great, but I still didn't think you'd want to OVERTHROW ALL OF THE GODS!" Thalia yelled.

Luke looked around, afraid someone had heard Thalia yelling, but it seemed no one had. He decided to speak again."Thalia, please. I'd just like to talk to my oldest friend. And I'm unarmed. If you have to, you can easily subdue me."

Slowly, Thalia allowed her arm to drop to her side. "Fine." She crossed her arms, waiting for him to speak.

Luke sighed, "Thalia, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry."

Thalia's face changed from one of anger, to one of surprise.

Luke continued, "I never wanted to hurt you, or Annabeth. It's just… The gods need to go."

Thalia shook her head, "No, Luke. The gods are far from perfect, but they're better than the Titans were. I know you and your dad don't have the best relationship, but that's no reason to overthrow the gods…"

Thalia sat down on her bed, and motioned for Luke to sit next to her. That was the first time Luke realised how beautiful she looked nowadays. She was always good-looking, but now, she was more than just, "good-looking".

Luke sat next to Thalia. They sat in silence for awhile, before Thalia broke it.

"You know, Luke, there's still time for you to turn back. To come back to us…"

Luke sighed, "I can't… Kronos WILL rise, with or without me. If I abandon him, things will be worse for everyone. He'll take his anger out on all of humanity."

Thalia nodded her head in understanding.

Once again they sat in silence, both of them looking at the other.

After awhile Luke, this time, broke the silence.

"Thalia, do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd all made it to camp safely? All those years ago?"

Thalia, once again, nodded. "I always imagined we'd go on quests, grow up, and then get married…" Her face quickly reddened, realizing what she'd just said, "Not to each other, of course!"

Luke laughed, amused by her words. He thought for a moment, before responded, "I don't think I would've minded being married to you… I think that would've been nice, actually…"

Thalia's eyes widened, almost comically, at Luke's words. Slowly her mouth formed a small smile.

Luke, cautiously, put an arm around Thalia. Surprisingly, she didn't object to the action. Instead, she actually leaned into him.

"Sadly, though, that won't be possible…" Luke sounded genuinely sad. "Unless… If you joined me, we could be together!" Luke continued, sounding excited. He looked at Thalia expectantly.

Thalia shook her head, smiling sadly, "I'm sorry Luke. I just can't do that… I can't betray Annabeth, and my new cousin…"

Luke's face instantly fell. "Oh, right…"

Thalia had her own look of disappointment on her face.

Luke stood up, "I have to go soon…"

Thalia stood up as well, "Luke… Once you leave, we'll be enemies again."

He nodded, "I know. At least we got to spend some time together before we have to fight."

Thalia sighed, "I won't tell anyone about this meeting…"

"Good idea. I won't tell anyone of this meeting, either." Luke said.

Thalia looked at Luke's face her last time as his friend. She decided to do what she'd wanted to for awhile.

"Well then, I have a present for you… A parting gift."

And she kissed him. And it was the best thing either of them had ever felt.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but that was enough to make them both regret their choices.

Thalia wondered if she should've joined Luke.

And Luke wondered if he should've left Kronos.

They each stared into the other's eyes, wanting to remember them forever.

And then Luke turned and left.

And Thalia went back to sleep.

And no one else ever knew about it.

Except, maybe Aphrodite, but even she was smart enough to keep it a secret.

And, at the end of The Battle of Manhattan, I can guarantee you, Luke's final thought was how good his first, and last kiss was.

 **Did that really go as badly as I think it did?**

 **See? This is why I took a break from writing…**

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't very good...**


End file.
